The Forgotten
by mserra109
Summary: What if Galactica and Pegasus weren't the only surviving battlestars? What if they found who they thought was lost? Reviews apreciatted...
1. Chapter 1

**The story goes A/U after the episode Resurrection Ship part II.**

Helena Cain stood on the CIC of _Pegasus_ anxiously looking at the DRADIS screen directly over her, She saw the two red blips which represented both the Cylon Basestars guarding the Resurrection ship retreating away from the Battlestars trying to escape impeding destruction, she felt the ground below her feet shake as a lone missile that had managed to pass through the flak screen impacted _Pegasus_.

"Multiple hull breaches, decks four and eight" Lt. Hoshi said from his station "Damage control crews are sealing them off now"

"Sir, Starbuck is reporting massive detonations, the Resurrection ship has been destroyed" Lt. Firelli said after taking off his headset.

The CIC then busted into applauses and cheers as people were celebrating the recent victory over the Cylons.

Suddenly three beeps were heard.

"Sir, three more Cylon Baseships just jumped into weapons range" Lt. Sorto cried from his station.

_Godsdammit, it's is my imagination or the gods have a good sense of humor? _Cain thought, she knew she was in a fight that they _could _win with heavy casualties, she thought about their chances and decided that they would win this, they may have had only two Battlestars, they were outnumbered nearly three to one, but they could win this.

"Set bow battery to nearest Baseship, fire as soon as ready" Cain ordered, a chorus of "Yes sir" followed her statement.

The ship then shook violently nearly throwing her off her feet.

"¡Report!" She said to no one in particularly.

"Two nuclear detonations, we are venting air through decks eight through fourteen" Captain Shaw said from her station.

Cain knew that a _Mercury-Class _Battlestar had fifty-six vertical decks, deck eight housed the crew quarters, at least casualties wouldn't be _so _bad because most of the crew was at their stations, what she was worried about is that deck fourteen was only two decks below the CIC of the massive ship, that meant that if the DC teams didn't hurry up, she and all of the CIC crew would die of vacuum exposure.

"Sir, bow battery reports they are ready to fire" Shaw said.

"Fire" Cain ordered.

The ship shook as a salvo of eight two hundred millimeters heavy armor piercing rounds left the bow of the massive Battlestar heading towards the nearest basestar.

As the massive rounds impacted the central axis of the Basestar, they carved holes along its surface, exposing it to vacuum killing the majority of the humanoid Cylons, after the second salvo was fired, the Basestar's arms split appart from the ship that erupted seconds later in a huge fireball.

"Sir, Basestar Alpha one has been destroyed" Shaw exclaimed from her station after seeing the red blip which represented the Basestar disappearing from the DRADIS screen at her station.

"Good, order Alpha Squadron to make a run to the nearest basestar" Cain ordered, she knew a good squadron of Vipers could smash a Basestar into a beer can, unlike most _Galactica _pilots, the pilots from _Pegasus _were the crème-de la crème of what the Colonial Fleet had to offer before the Attack.

* * *

><p>The <em>Galactica <em>was pounding a Basestar with her Double Heavies when Commander William Adama felt the deck below him shake violently, he and Cain both knew that their chances against the four Baseships left weren't good, however, if they made their moves well they _could _get out of this one.

"Sir, we just lost Battery eight" Dee said from her station.

_Dammit_, he thought, "Have Damage control crews seal off magazine four" Adama ordered.

"Sir, _Pegasus_ just took out Basestar one, Basestars three and four are trying to encircle us" Gaeta cried.

CIC shook violently as four anti-ship missiles impacted _Galactica_'sbow, Coronel Fisk struggled not to fall to the ground as Cmdr. Adama held onto the table directly on front of him.

"¡Sitrep" Adama said to no one in particular.

"Sir, missile impacts, we are venting air on decks one and three" Coronel Tigh explained.

"Have damage control cre-" Adama wasn't able to finish the sentence before six blips on the DRADIS signaled as "Cylon Missile" left the Basestars heading directly towards the _Galactica_, what Adama saw next almost gave him a heart attack.

"Sir, Radiological alarm, we have four, no, six nukes inbound, ETA is thirty seconds" Gaeta suddenly cried from his station.

_Frak, _Adama knew that _Galactica could _survive two or three nukes, but if he didn't do something _now_ he would be greeting his son Zak on the Afterlife.

"Order emergency jump, just get us out of here" Adama ordered.

"Sir, we don't have time to calculate a jump back to the fleet" Gaeta exclaimed.

"What about the Vipers sir" Coronel Fisk asked.

"They will have to land on _Pegasus_" Adama said.

"¡Ten seconds to impact!" Gaeta cried

"¡Do _it, _Lieutenant!" Tigh shouted at the young officer.

Gaeta then imputed some random set of coordinates and pressed the key, _Galactica _disappeared in a bright flash of light, the nukes went through the empty space that_ Galactica _was on seconds before.

Then the four Baseships moved on to attack _Pegasus._

* * *

><p>Helena Cain felt the deck below her shake violently as a nuke impacted <em>Pegasus<em>, she looked around and she saw Lt. Firelli dead, his console had exploded on him mere seconds earlier.

Then she almost had a heart attack when she saw the icon on DRADIS representing _Galactica _disappear from the screen.

_What the hell?_, she thought, "Sir, _Galactica _just jumped away" Cpt. Shaw said from her station with a worried look on her face.

"Admiral, the Basestars are moving to encircle us" Lieutenant Hoshi cried from his station as he saw the DRADIS beeps representing the Basestars come closer and closer to _Pegasus_.

"Land the Vipers, jump us back to the fleet as soon as we recover our birds" Cain ordered, she knew that a _good_ Commander knew when to retreat, and that a _very _good one knew when to push a _little _bit harder.

"Load up missile tubes one though five with nuclear weapons" Cain said looking at Cpt. Shaw.

As Cpt. Shaw inserted her key, a thin metal plate on _Pegasus_' top part opened up to show four nuclear missiles housed in their respective silos waiting to be launched against the Basestars at any second, Cain knew that _Pegasus_ was a flying bomb and that she could activate it when pleased to.

"Sir, nukes one though four have firing solutions on the Basestars" Shaw said after looking at the screen which changed the status of the nukes from "STANDOWN" to "ARMED".

"Captain, fire when ready" Cain said.

Seconds later, Shaw imputed her key and the four nukes left their silos heading directly for the Basestars, one of the nukes crashed with a Heavy Raider that was near _Pegasus_ and detonated using its proximity fuse taking out over a hundred Raiders with them.

The other three continued their course towards the Basestars and then detonated perfectly on the spot mere seconds later, engulfing two Basestars in a huge fireball and severely damaging a third.

"Sir, Basestars four and three have been destroyed" Hoshi said after seeing the red blips on the DRADIS screen disappear.

"Land Vipers and get us out of here" Cain ordered, a chorus of "Yes sir" followed her statement.

Seconds later, the one hundred and twenty MkVII Vipers that composed the Air wing of _Pegasus_ landed on the flight pods.

"Sir, all vipers aboard" Hoshi said.

"Jump" Cain ordered.

Seconds later, _Pegasus _disappeared in a bright burst of light.

* * *

><p><em>Galactica <em>reappeared in a burst of light near a nebulae, Immediately after the jump Adama could hear someone giving orders and screaming at people.

"Give me a gods dammed Sitrep!" Coronel Tigh screamed at Lieutenant Gaeta, the young officer tried to triangulate their position and could not believe what he was seeing in the screen in front of him.

"_Sir_, according to the NAV computers, we jumped _way_ over the red line" Gaeta explained.

"What do you mean by _way_, Lieutenant?" Coronel Tigh asked.

"Sir, according to the computer, we jumped nearly two hundred light years" Gaeta answered.

"¡DRADIS Contact!" Dee suddenly said interrupting the conversation.

"How many and where?" Adama asked.

"Sir, I am getting Colonial Signals" Dee said, Adama could not believe that it could happen again, the chances of finding a surviving Colonial unit were _astronomical, _however, finding one over _four_ thousand light years from the colonies was nearly impossible.

Adama saw a dozen icons with the tag "Colonial Battlestar" on them and nearly a hundred smaller contacts, he thought it was a likely trap until the speakers in the CIC came to life.

"_This is the Battlestar Atlantia to Unknown Colonial vessel, please respond" _

Adama looked at Tigh, impressed.

"How?" Adama muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Adama quickly picked up a headset, "Dee, patch me through" he ordered to the young Petty officer.

"This is _Galactica _actual to the ship claiming to be _Atlantia_ please respond" Adama said through the wireless.

"Sir, the contacts are broadcasting Colonial recognition codes, they are authentic" Dee said with a smile on her face.

"_This is Colonial Actual, Adama is that you?" _Adm. Nagala's static-filled voice filled the CIC.

"Indeed" Adama said over the wireless.

"_How did you survive the attacks?" _Nagala asked over the speakers.

"Long story sir" Adama replied.

Adama looked out the Raptor's cockpit and saw six Battlestars and twelve Firestars near him, he was headed for the _Atlantia _to have a meeting with Admiral Nagala, when he entered the ship, he felt familiar with it, _Atlantia _was a modified _Columbia-Class _Battlestar, appart from the fact that _Atlantia _was two hundred meters longer than his ship and had eight more Heavy Rail guns, the design was basically the same.

As he walked around the ship towards Nagala's office, many people looked at him, he thought it was because Lee had served on the ship before the attacks, Lee had left _Atlantia _in order to attend _Galactica's _decommissioning ceremony, before Zak died, he visited his son once every six months.

* * *

><p>Ten Minutes Later<p>

Commander William Adama walked into Adm. Nagala's quarters, he remembered the last time he came into this room, almost three years ago, Nagala had personally informed him of his son's death, he walked in and he saw Admiral Nagala waiting for him.

Adama gave a stiff salute to the Fleet Admiral.

"At ease, first of all, how did you survive the attacks?" Nagala's dark voice asked.

"_Galactica _was being decommissioned when we found out the Cylons had attacked, we had no ammunition to fight, we jumped to Ragnar and then we escorted a civilian fleet of little less than fifty thousand people out of the fighting zone, we ran out of water, we found more, we ran out of fuel, we took it from the Cylons, we then found _Pegasus_, the rest of it is in my logs, what about you sir?" Adama said.

"Bill, during the counteroffensive at Virgon, the Cylons launched nearly forty basestars against us, I had thirty Battlestars and we managed to destroy half of them before they arrived with reinforcements, the toasters arrived with nearly two hundred Basestars, I ordered the First Fleet to do a blind jump, we then found a civilian fleet composed of nearly two hundred ships, we left them in a Nebulae with two Battlestars to escort them, and since then we have been doing hit-and-run attacks on the Cylon fleet" Nagala explained.

"Sir, _Galactica _and _Pegasus_ were conducting an attack on a small Cylon fleet when the Cylons arrived reinforcements, we found ourselves dealing with five Basestars, the Cylons fired nukes at us and I ordered a blind jump, that's how we ended up here, Sir, I suggest we link up with our fleet, _Galactica _took moderate damage with the engagement with the Basestars and we are in no shape for a fight, we also didn't have time to recover our air wing since we had to jump before the toasters nuked us" Adama said.

"Don't worry about that Bill, we have a couple of mobile Dry docks in the Nebulae that will patch up _Galactica_" Nagala said.

_Gods, a mobile dry dock? _Adama thought.

"Well, thank you sir" Adama said.

"I'd dispatch the Battlestars _Rycon _and _Delphi _to link up with your fleet, I am also promoting you to Vice-Admiral and putting you in command of the First Fleet, composed of the Battlestars _Zeus, Rycon _and _Delphi,_ the _Galactica _will serve as your flagship" Nagala said and then passed him the Vice-Admiral's pins.

"Congratulations, Admiral Adama, dismissed"

Adama gave a stiff salute and then rose up and left the room with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Light years away, Rear Admiral Helena Cain sat on <em>Colonial One <em>waiting for the "President" to meet her, Cain thought that Roslin was nothing but a school teacher who had rose to the occasion and was using "religious crap" to improve morale on the civilian refugees, however, she still was the President of the Twelve Colonies, and she had to respect her.

"Admiral, the President is ready to meet you" Billy Keikeiya said to Cain.

She walked into the compartment which housed the office of the President, "Sit down Admiral" Roslin said.

Cain sat in a chair directly in front of the President's table.

"Madame President, it is good to meet you again, however I wish it could be under better circumstances, during the attack on the Resurrection Ship, the Cylons brought reinforcements, they jumped three more Basestars, one of them fired nukes at _Galactica_ and Commander Adama ordered the ship to jump away, he didn't have time to land his air wing, I then ordered a Nuclear strike on the Basestars, the Cylons lost four of them, I then recovered both Air Wings and jumped back here, We have Raptor Scouts all over the ten nearest systems in an effort to find _Galactica_, however I think an FTL glitch caused them to jump way over the Red Line into unknown space" Cain explained.

_Oh gods, Bill, I can't lose him_, Roslin thought, "Okay, thank you Admiral, I was wondering, when will _Pegasus _be resupplying the civilian fleet?" Roslin asked.

"I already ordered a dozen of shuttles to start distributing the goods throughout the fleet" Cain said.

"Admiral, I was wondering, what will you do with Chief Tyrol and Lt. Agathon?" Roslin asked, she'd never cared about Tyrol nor Helo, but they were important to Adama.

"I will wait until we find _Galactica _and will then achieve an "agreement" with Cmdr. Adama over the sentence.

Roslin felt relief when she knew that they would not be executed, for the moment, "Thank you Admiral, that would be all" Roslin said.

"One more thing Ma'am, I do not know how to say this, but I am sorry by the way I behaved, It was my fault we ended up in that stand-off with Commander Adama, I could have had avoided it"

Roslin just nodded in approval, seconds later Cain rose and left the room.

On the Raptor back to _Pegasus_ she thought of the mistakes she'd done in the past, when she shot her own X.O, when she ordered the Cylon to be tortured and _raped_, the _Scylla,_ the way she ordered for innocent people, woman and children to be shot, a thin tear left her cheek when she thought of the last.

And she realized she wanted to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Two Weeks Later_**

Rear Admiral Helena Cain sat in her bunch reading a book called _Our Enemy_ that was written by a veteran from the First Cylon war nearly twenty years ago, the book detailed the behavior of Centurions during the war.

She was reading one of the last pages when she heard the telephone ring.

"Cain" the Admiral said after picking up the phone.

"Sir, this is Coronel Fisk, we have a situation in the Brig" Coronel Fisk said.

"_What kind of situation?_ Is it regarding the Cylon Prisoner?" Cain asked

"Yes sir, she is holding two Marines hostage and she is demanding to speak to you, _personally_" Fisk answered.

_Frak_, she thought, the least thing she needed was a Cylon holding Marines hostage, after thinking for a moment she said, "Meet me in the brig in ten, bring two platoons with Marines, men you can trust" Cain ordered.

Ten minutes later, when she arrived at the ship's brig, she saw Gina in her cell with a sidearm pointed towards a Marine's head.

"Open the door" she ordered to the Marine guard on the glass door.

"Are you sure sir?" the Private asked.

"Open the fraking door Private, that's an order!" Cain ordered raising her tone to a dangerous level.

The door opened and Cain came in.

"Good to see you, _Admiral_" Gina replied with sarcasm in her voice.

"Gina, please, free the Marines and we can talk, okay?" Cain asked calmly.

"Why should I do that?" She asked.

"Gina, listen to me, I don't know how to say this, but I am sorry, for what they did to you, I should have never let them do that to you" Cain said with tears forming up in her face.

Then Gina slowly pulled the gun away from the Marine's head, she then dropped the weapon to the ground.

"Helena, I am sorry, I had a mission, but I fell in love with you, I have never quit loving you" Gina said with tears dropping from her face.

"I know Gina, truth is, I love you too, and it doesn't matter if you are human or cylon, I love you" Cain muttered.

Then Gina came closer to Cain until her soft lips met her.

"I love you" Gina whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Battlestar <em>Galactica<em>**

"Jump twenty two complete" Lieutenant Gaeta said seconds after _Galactica_ and the Battlestars _Rycon _appeared in a burst of light somewhere else in space.

"Good, send out the Raptors and scout this system, see if we can find our fleet" Admiral Adama ordered.

A minute later, a dozen of Raptors were launched from the port flight pod and began to jump to random points in the system in an effort to find the fleet.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later<strong>

**Battlestar _Pegasus_**

**CIC**

Coronel Fisk was doing his morning watch, he had just returned to CIC after the incident with the cylon prisoner.

Admiral Cain suddenly walked into the room.

"Good morning Coronel" Cain said to her X.O.

"Morning sir" Fisk answered.

"Anything interesting?" Cain asked to her X.O.

"Nothing sir, apart from an incident regarding the refinery ship, everything is fine" Fisk answered.

"What _kind_ of incident Coronel?" Cain asked.

"Sir we found traces of explosives on one of the Tylium tanks, if it had exploded, the entire Refinery ship would have blown up, we found a man with a manual detonator, he was captured by Marines and he is being questioned as we speak" Fisk explained.

"Why wasn't I informed of this "little" incident Coronel?" Cain asked curiously.

"Because, _sir_, it only happened fifteen minutes ago, and I thought that you shouldn't be interrupted while you were In the brig with the prisoner" Fisk told sarcastically.

"Okay, I want you to bring the man to my quarters in forty minutes, I want two marines to be guarding the prisoner, but have them leave as soon as he enters my Quarters, I sure can take care of myself, I also want you to transfer Ms. Inviere from the Brig to sickbay" Cain said.

"With all due respect, I do not think that would be a wise decision, sir, you and I both know the prisoner killed half a dozen of our marines" Fisk muttered to the Admiral.

"Both you and I know she did it because she was being raped by a bunch of privates, she did it in complete self-defense, you and I both know it Jack" Helena told her X.O.

"It is not a request Coronel, it's an order" Cain said with sarcasm.

Then the Coronel made a stiff salute at the Flag Officer and left the room.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Admiral Cain sat in her Ready Room as she saw Marines bring up the bomber; he was a man in his mid fourties, with brown hair and a height of about 5.6 ft, after he entered the marine guards turned and left the room.<p>

"Mister Conoy, I think you know who I am" Cain answered diplomatically.

"Indeed, I represent a group that wants to make peace with the Cylons, this war has costed us lot, and my group wishes to stop this pointless slaughter" he said.

"Well, Mister Conoy, I am afraid that it is not possible, don't you remember that the Cylons murdered twenty billion people at cold blood" Cain said with anger in her veins.

"I know, but everybody deserves to be forgiven" Leoben said calmly.

"Forgi-"Cain wasn't able to finish the sentence when the man rose up from the chair and grabbed her by her neck pushing her near a wall.

"What are you going to do now, Admiral, beg?"Leoben muttered to her ear.

"Frak you" She said, she then felt a boom and the Cylon's head blew up in a thousand pieces leaving her dress blues full of blood.

"Helena!, thank god you are okay!" Gina said as she ran to hug Cain.

"Gina what the frak are you doing her-"Cain didn't even finish as Gina's lips met hers passionately.

"When I saw that man in the brig, I recognized him as a Cylon, a number two to be precise, I knew he would try to kill you when the Marines took him away to come here" Gina said still hugging Cain.

Then Cain felt alarmed as a dozen of heavily armed Marines came through the door, all of them aimed at Gina and took the safeties off and pulled their fingers closer and closer to the trigger.

"Sergeant, do not fire, it's okay, she saved my life" Cain said to the Marine sergeant realizing the Marines were about to shoot Gina.

"Sergeant, take Ms. Inviere to sickbay, _now!" _Cain ordered.

"By the way, have a MARDET take Lieutenant Thorne, Specialists Gage and Vireem to the nearest airlock" She said as she remembered what they had done to Gina.

* * *

><p><strong>Raptor 229<strong>

**System K1298AJ**

**Scouting Mission**

Lieutenants Margaret Edmonson and Hamish McCall were enjoying a card game when the DRADIS screen suddenly blipped, Racetrack quickly climbed up to the cockpit and saw a familiar ship out the window.

"Sculls, you are not going to believe what I am seeing" Racetrack muttered to her ECO.

Suddenly the speakers on the small craft came to life.

"_This is the Battlestar Pegasus to Colonial Raptor, respond or be fired upon" _A static-filled voice said over the wireless.

"Gods, this is a miracle" Sculls said.

"Yes it is" Racetrack muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty minutes later, Lieutenant Margaret Edmonson walked into the CIC of the Battlestar _Pegasus_; she gave a stiff salute to Admiral Cain.

"At ease Lieutenant" Cain said.

"First of all, how did you find us?" Captain Shaw asked from her station.

"After the Battle of the Resurrection ship, _Galactica_ was about to be hit by nukes, Admiral Adam-" Racetrack wasn't even able to finish when Cain interrupted her.

"You mean Commander Adama?" Cain asked.

"Sir, we found the _Atlantia _and a dozen other Battlestars, Admiral Nagala promoted Adama to Vice Admiral" Racetrack muttered.

_Frak_, Cain thought, the least thing she needed is for Adama to be promoted over her.

"Sir, Admiral Adama will jump into this coordinates with his Battlestar group composed of the _Rycon_, _Galactica_, _Zeus_ and _Delphi_ in little less than twenty minutes" Racetrack said.

"Good" Cain said.

* * *

><p>Battlestar <em>Galactica <em>

CIC

Twenty Minutes later.

"Jump complete, all task force ships reporting in sir" Gaeta said after looking the DRADIS screen.

"Sir, ¡Multiple DRADIS contacts, Bearing four eight seven, Karom two eight one" Dee cried from her station.

"Identify" Adama ordered to the Petty Officer.

"Sir, we found them" Dee said from her station after looking at the green blips all over the screen which represented the Colonial Fleet.

"Get me _Pegasus_ actual" Adama ordered.

"You are on sir" Dee said from her station.

"Admiral Cain, this is _Galactica _actual" Adama said through the wireless.

"_Commander Adama, it's a pleasure to hear your voice" _Cain said through the speakers.

"By the way, it's Vice Admiral now, I want you to report directly to me in twenty minutes, _Galactica_ actual out" Adama said and then put the phone down.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later,<p>

Wardroom, _Galactica_

Admiral Helena Cain walked into the meeting room where she was met by Comma- Admiral Adama and the other Battlestar commanders.

After seeing Adama, she gave a stiff salute to the new flag officer.

"At ease Helena" Adama said addressing Cain by her name.

"How did you find us?" Cain asked.

"Well, for the last two weeks, we have sent Raptor scouts all over the systems with natural resources to see if we could find yo-" Adama wasn't able to finish before he saw Laura Roslin entering the room.

"Oh, gods, Bill!" She exclaimed before running into him and kissing him in front of all of the officers.

"Love you" She muttered in his ear after the kiss.

"About time…" Adama said and then hugged her.

"Well, I always suspected something was going on between you two, but I never thought this" Cain said with a smile on her face, she knew that everybody deserved happiness, specially the leaders of humanity.

"Yes, Bill, how did you find us by the way?" Roslin asked.

"Well, we have been scouting a lot of systems in order to find you, and I guess we had luck" Adama said with a smile.

"Ma'am, I would like you to meet Commander Tajeale of the _Delphi_, Rear Admiral Torres from the _Zeus _and Commander Davidson from the _Rycon_" Adama said introducing the Battlestar commanders.

"It is an honor to meet you, Ma'am" Torres said and shook the president's hand.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about" Adama said and everybody sat down.

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later<p>

_Colonial One_, President's office.

"Well, _Admiral _Adama, you pulled a good stunt back there in the meeting room" Roslin said warmly.

"Yes Ma'am, it was a pleasure to kiss you, I wondered if I could do it again?" Adama said in a formal tone making Roslin chuckle.

Roslin approached Bill and gave him a passionate kiss in his lips.

"I have some good news for you Bill, my cancer has disappeared, Baltar cured me with the Cylon's blood" Roslin said after breaking the kiss.

"What are we going to do with that child?" Roslin asked.

"We are going to keep it alive, for the moment, run some tests and determine a course of action later" Adama said.

Roslin looked to the blackboard with the number forty nine thousand nine hundred and forty eight and smiled at the thought that the number would rise a lot.

"How many?" Roslin asked to Adama.

"On _Atlantia's_ fleet there are two hundred and eight thousand five hundred and forty two people according to the latest census" Adama said.

"Which raises our count to?" Roslin asked.

"Two hundred and fifty eight thousand four hundred and ninety" Adama said, and then Roslin changed the number to the current value.

Suddenly the Alarm started to sound and red klaxons were seen thought the ship, Adama picked a nearby phone and called _Galactica_.

"¡Sitrep!" He said to Col. Tigh.

"The Cylons have found us, we have eight Basestars inbound" Tigh said.

_Godsdammit_, Adama thought.

"Okay, execute emergency jump through the fleet" Adama ordered.

Mere seconds later, he saw the civilian ships escape the impending doom in bright flashes of light, a moment later, _Colonial One _jumped.

* * *

><p>One Hour later<p>

Battlestar _Galactica, _CIC.

"How did they find us?" Adama asked Coronel Tigh after walking into CIC.

"One of the civilian ships had a tracking device on it, we disabled it, but the Cylons could jump in here in any minute" Tigh explained.

"Order the fleet to jump away and set action stations thought the Battle Group" Adama explained "Dee, get me _Pegasus_ actual" he ordered.

"You're on sir" Dee said after taking off her headset.

"_This is Pegasus Actual, go ahead" _Cain's voice filled the speakers.

"Admiral Cain, fell good to kick some Cylon ass?" Adama asked in a cocky voice thought the wireless.

"_Yes sir" _she responded.

"We expect them to jump in force in any minute" Adama said.

"_We will be ready to give the tin cans a ride they won't forget" _Cain said.

"Good, _Galactica actual out" _Adama said and dropped the headset.

Suddenly, eight red blips filled the DRADIS screen.

"¡DRADIS contact!" Gaeta said after looking at the screen.

"How many and where?" Tigh asked.

"Eight Basestars, bearing four eight seven carom three four one" Gaeta cried.

"Order _Rycon_ and _Delphi _to form up on our flanks, _Zeus _is to follow _Pegasus_" Adama ordered.

In space, the five Battlestars slowly glided thought the blackness of space coming closer and closer to their enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir, the civilian fleet is away, but four ships report trouble with their FTL systems and will take two minutes to jump" Dee said after taking off her headset.

"Admiral, the Basestars are coming closer at flank speed, they are trying to encircle us" Gaeta said from his station.

Seconds later, the Basestars began firing dozens of missiles onto the incoming Battlestars, most of them were destroyed in the thick flak screens that the Battlestars made with their heavy cannons, the Battlestar _Zeus_ destroyed one Basestar with its bow cannons and crippled another one, _Galactica_ and _Rycon_ moved to pound a couple of Basestars with their double heavies and missiles, while the newer _Zeus _and _Delphi_ used their bow cannons.

The _Rycon_ was the newest _Valkyrie -Class _ship in the fleet, being commissioned a month before the attacks, she had twice the weapons of a _Columbia-Class_ but nearly three quarters of length.

* * *

><p>"Sir, Basestars are launching Raiders!" Lt. Gaeta exclaimed from his station after looking at the DRADIS screen.<p>

"Launch all squadrons" Adama ordered.

Suddenly the ship shook violently nearly throwing Adama to the ground, "¡Sitrep!" he demanded.

"Sir, missile impacts at the starboard flight pod, DC teams are sealing off the affected sections" Dee said from her station.

"Take that, you fraking toaster!" Captain Kara Thrace said after shooting down her sixth Raider.

"_Alpha squadron, form up on me, we are going to ruin the paint job on that Basestar" _The familiar voice of Lee Adama said trough the wireless.

"Copy that Apollo, forming up at your side" she said.

She then pressed the lever and the Viper's thrusters fired as she formed up on Apollo's wing.

"Set batteries one though eight to salvo fire" Adama ordered after the ship shook again from a missile impact.

Seconds later, dozens of armor piercing rounds left the turrets on the upper part of _Galactica_ and impacted a nearby Basestar, after four of five salvos, the enemy ship began to take considerable damage, seconds later, the Mercury-Class _Zeus_ fired her bow cannons against the Basestar and the ship blew up in a huge fireball.

"Sir, Basestar alpha three has been destroyed, _Rycon _and _Delphi _report they have taken out two Basestars and damaged three more" Lt. Gaeta said with pride from his station after taking his headset off.

"Good, order _Rycon _to form up on our flank and set bearing eight one Karom two eight" Adama ordered to the young Lieutenant.

The ship shook violently throwing Coronel Tigh off his feet, Adama struggled not to fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Tigh asked after standing up with the help from a Marine.

"Sir, Cylons just blew up airlock four, we are being boarded by the Cylons" Gaeta said with horror after looking at the DC screens.

"Launch four platoons of Marines to repel the incursion" Adama ordered, everyone in the CIC knew that four platoons wouldn't stand much of a chance against the Cylons, but they had to defend their ship.

On the Battlestar _Pegasus_, Helena Cain felt the ship shake lightly after a lone missile managed to get though the flak screen and impact _Pegasus_, the battle was going good, so far, the Cylons had lost four Basestars and the other ones were retreating from the fight, but the Colonials had lost nearly forty Vipers, which made up one twelfth of their combined air wings.

"Sir, incoming call from the flagship, _Galactica _actual requests to speak to you" Hoshi said.

"Pass him though" Cain ordered.

"_Admiral Cain, the Galactica has been boarded, you are to take temporary command of the first fleet until we have the situation under control" _Adama said though the wireless.

"Copy that Actual, are you sure you don't need any assistance in repelling the boarders?" Cain said.

"_We have six platoons of Marines on the ship,_ _I think we can handle, the use of nuclear ordinance is authorized, kill the bastards, Galactica actual out"_ Adama said and cut the line.

* * *

><p>"Sir, the <em>Delphi<em> is reporting she took a nuke on her port flight pod, they are venting air on a third of the pod" Cpt. Shaw said.

"Tell them to jump back to the fleet" Cain ordered.

"Aye sir" Shaw said and relayed the order to the coms officer.

"Sir, we have an incoming message from one of the Basestars" Hoshi said in disbelief.

"Put in on speakers" Cain ordered.

"_This is the Cylon Basestar, we offer our complete surrender, please have mercy with us"_ The voice of a man, identical to the one that had nearly killed Cain little less than a week earlier.

"This is _Pegasus _Actual, why don't you go and frak yourselves" Cain answered sarcastically, the line then went blank.

"Captain Shaw, load up missile tubes one though eight with tactical nukes, order our Vipers to stay clear of the Basestars, I want two nukes targeted in each" Cain ordered.

Shaw then put her key on the trigger, seconds later, a thick armored plate on the top part of _Pegasus_ opened up to show eight twenty-kiloton nukes ready to rain nuclear hell upon the Cylons at a moment's notice.

"Fire" Cain coldly ordered, she smiled at the prospect of thousands of Cylons dying _permanently,_ now she would get the revenge she had so badly wanted.

A moment later, the eight missiles left the launch tubes and began their journey towards the Basestars, seconds later; the DRADIS screen became blank for a moment as the missiles hit their targets as three Basestars became engulfed in nuclear fire and the remaining one jumped away seconds before its impending doom.

"Sir, missile strike successful, three of the four Basestars have been destroyed, one managed to jump away before the missiles hit, the Raiders are jumping away as we speak" Shaw explained.

"Good, I want you to send four platoons of Marines to _Galactica_" Cain ordered to the young officer.

* * *

><p>Captain Kara Thrace waited for her MkVII Viper to be towed down to <em>Galactica's<em> Hangar Bay, after exiting her Viper she heard a familiar clunk clank coming in closer and closer, she took cover between a crate and took out her sidearm as a couple of Marines rose from behind a crate and shot a couple of explosive rounds into a Centurion's head blowing it instantly.

"Good shooting guys" Starbuck said to the Marines.

"Thank you sir" Both Marines answered at the same time.

"Good, now, give me a Sitrep" Starbuck said.

"Sir, we have sighted nearly a dozen chromejobs near auxiliary damage control, the old man ordered two platoons to hold them off there" one of the marines answered.

"Okay, if they take A.D.C they will be able to vent our asses into space before we know it, how many explosive rounds do you have left Sergeant?" Starbuck asked calling the Marine by his rank.

"Eight sir" the marine answered in a second.

"Good, give me four" Starbuck said and the Marine passed him the Explosive rounds.

"Now, let's go and hunt some chrome jobs" Starbuck said as the three-man team started moving towards the Cylons.


	6. Chapter 6

"Need Ammo!" Starbuck said after shooting her last explosive round at a Centurion's head blowing it in pieces.

A marine passed her two more explosive rounds as more Centurions came in.

"Sir, I'd got the Admiral on the line for you" a Marine said.

"Pass him through" she ordered.

"_Actual, Starbuck, what do you hear?" _Adama said though the phone.

"Nothing but chromejobs sir" She responded and heard Adama chuckle at the statement.

"_We are venting sections twelve though fifteen to vent the bastards into space, you have two minutes to get out of there, you are ordered to come to CIC, Actual out"_ Adama said and cut the phone.

"Okay, lets move, we have two minutes to get out of here and to CIC, Sergeant Henson, go ahead, Private, cover our six" Starbuck ordered and both the Marines quickly complied.

Starbuck and the Marines jogged to CIC knowing that it was the only place that was one hundred percent save, as nearly a dozen of heavily armed Marines guarded it, moments after sealing the hatch which connected deck fifteen to sixteen, she felt the ground shake as the sections were vented to vacuum, the Centurions couldn't remain stood up and went flying to space.

One of the Centurions managed to toss a grenade into a Magazine that was half-open that housed nearly a dozen of _Prometheus_-class Anti fighter missiles, seconds later, the storage area blew up and took a third of the flight pod with it.

* * *

><p>Adama fell to the ground as the ship shook violently and glasses were broken, people were thrown off flying from their respective stations.<p>

"¡What the hell was that!" Adama asked to Lt. Gaeta after standing up.

"Sir, Magazioe 5 just blew up, almost a third of the starboard flight pod is exposed to space, we are venting atmosphere" Gaeta said with horror.

_Frak_, Adama thought, Ammo storage Area housed a dozen of anti-fighter missiles, they could have lost half the pod to that explosion, after Ragnar Anchorage, _Galactica_ had filled all of her Magazines with ammo for her double heavies, Adama had ordered for the missiles that were used by Vipers and Raptors to be kept near the pods in case they needed to scramble as the deck crew would not have time to go and carry the missiles from the magazines on the center of the ship, now he was regretting that choice.

"Order a Raptor to survey the damage from the outside" Adama ordered.

"Sir, the _Zeus_ report Admiral Torres died during the battle, a nuke hit _Zeus_ and the DRADIS console fell over him" Gaeta said after taking off his headset.

_Frak_, Adama thought,_ the least thing I need is one of my officers to be killed._

* * *

><p>Captain Marcia "Showboat" Case looked in horror from the cockpit of her Viper as she saw the starboard flight pod of <em>Galactica<em> crippled, the explosion had destroyed nearly half the flight pod and crippled the rest, most of the sections were open to space, she saw chairs which were used for the planned museum fly into space as one of the flight pod's glass windows had implosioned leaving it exposed to vacuum.

_Damn, the old bucket looks bad_, she thought, she knew that the explosion could have taken half the ship with it, luckily the starboard flight pod was a museum, _Galactica_ would have to spend a while on dry dock, but they could still launch and recover Vipers and Raptors.

Saul Tigh and Bill Adama sat sharing one of the last bottles of ambrosia in the known universe, it had been four hours after the battle with the Cylons, the crew had stepped down into condition two just in case the toasters wanted more party.

* * *

><p>"It looks that Tyrol' knuckle draggers will take a while to clean that up" Coronel Tigh chuckled as he looked at the pictures of the flight pod.<p>

"Yeah, I never liked that museum anyway" Adama responded.

"Did I mention we just got eight new Raptors from the _Zeus_, that ship is the first one that has the capability to build Raptors" Tigh said.

"Yeah, they also said they would have a new squadron of mark sevens for our air wing in a month or so" Adama added.

"I have an idea, the nukes that _Pegasus _launched against the Basestars disabled a frak load of Raiders, Baltar proposed to me that we could adjust them and remotely control them" Tigh explained.

"We could sneak up a frak load of nukes up their very asses" Adama tentatively proposed.

"In two hours we will jump back to _Atlantia's_ fleet, Nagala will be happy when he founds out you gave the tin cans a good kick in the butt" Tigh said.

Adama chuckled at the thought of Nagala's face as he told him they took on _eight_ Basestars.

"I heard the Cylons tried to surrender" Tigh said.

"Yeah, Cain nuked them all to hell" Adama said.

"What about Torres?" Tigh asked.

"I am placing Lee in command of _Zeus_" Adama answered.

"What?" Tigh wasn't even able to finish speaking before he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said.

The silluete of his son came in by the door, "Dad, Colonel" he said after saluting his father and Tigh.

"Sit down son" the elder Adama said.

"Well, I am sure you know already what happened to Adm. Torres" Adama said.

"Yes sir, I only got to meet him twice, he was a great man" Lee answered.

"Well, I am promoting you to Commander of _Zeus_, I need someone who I can trust, you are promoted to the rank of Commander, report to _Zeus_ tomorrow at twelve hundred hours" Adama said and passed him the Commander rank insignia.

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down" Lee answered

"Well, _sir_, report to _Zeus _tomorrow at twelve hundred hours, dismissed" Tigh sarcastically said.

"I suggest _you_ watch your tone Colonel, remember I am your _superior_ officer" Lee said seriously and left.

* * *

><p>Kara Thrace was at her office on <em>Pegasus<em> finishing up some paper work when she heard the familiar figure of Lee Adama enter the room; the only advantage of being the CAG was that she could have her own room, Cain had ordered her to keep her post, after _Pegasus_ had found _Galactica _ and the first battlestar group, the old man and Cain had decided to keep her on her post until another suitable candidate was found.

"Good afternoon, _Captain_" Lee said playfully.

"Let me guess, you just got promoted?" Kara asked after looking at the Commander rank pins in his collar.

"Yeah, I am the new C.O of the _Zeus_" Lee explained.

"I heard you outrank Tigh" Kara said with a smirk.

Lee chuckled at the statement.

"Well, Kara, I do" he responded.

"Well, flyboy, I'd got to leave for my first shift"

"See you around Kara" he responded with a smile on his face

* * *

><p>Little over two days later, Vice Admiral William Adama entered the ready room of Adm. Nagala, he gave him a stiff salute and then sat down, Nagala was impressed of the ride they had given the toasters, Nagala had even more ambitious plans, after explaining what had happened with the Basestars, Nagala decided a more complex operation will be carried out.<p>

"What are we going to do sir?" Adama asked.

"We are going to take back the colonies" Nagala answered with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Adama asked.

"We have a dozen Battlestars, over the last few weeks, I have ordered scouting missions to each of the colonies and the Cylons have a combined force of twenty two Basestars" Nagala explained "It is time to kick the toasters out of our homes"

"But isn't that sort of pointless, most of the colonies were nuked back to stone age" Adama replied.

"Yes, but some areas could still be inhabitable, the mountains and higher areas might not have been nuked"

"When do we launch this operation?" Adama asked.

"In six months, I have ordered the mobile construction platforms to start building Gunstars, they will take about two months to build the first four of them, in six months we will have twelve of them, in the meantime we will hide in the nebulae in which our civilian fleet currently is"

"Just by curiosity sir, how did you escape the attacks?" Adama asked.

"We didn't" Nagala replied coldly.

* * *

><p><em>228 days earlier<em>

_Picon Orbit, Battlestar Atlantia, CIC_

_Day of the Attacks, 9:30, Caprica City Time._

_Admiral Robert Nagala was completing his morning shift in CIC, he would stay until four pm. on Atlantia as he had a meeting with Fleet Admiral Richardson and President Adar._

_"Anything interesting on the wireless?" Nagala asked to a young ensign which manned the Coms. station._

_"Nothing sir, apart from housekeeping nothing important" the young ensign who was barely in his twenties replied._

_"Okay, anything interesting comes up, I'll be in my quarters" Nagala replied and left the room._

_Merely a moment after leaving CIC, Nagala felt the ship shake violently as three nukes slammed against Atlantia's bow, the explosion threw him and his two marine guards to the ground, he stood up and worked his way to CIC._

"_What the frak was that?" Nagala yelled as he entered the CIC to no one in peculiar._

"_Sir, according to our readings, three nuclear detonations, we are venting air through decks eight to fifteen, all computers are down except for the NAV and COMS" an Ensign with his face covered with blood replied._

_Frak, Nagala thought, "It must be the Cylons, jump us out of here!" he ordered._

"_Were to sir?" Lt. Johnson who was manning the DRADIS screen asked._

"_Virgon" Nagala ordered, seconds later he felt the space around him fold and unfold as the ship jumped away from danger._

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Sitrep!" Nagala said looking at Cpt. Stevens mere seconds after the jump.<em>

"_Reported casualties are over four hundred sir" Cpt. Stevens said after taking off his headset._

"_Sir, we just received a message from Picon Fleet HQ, it is in the clear" Lt. Johnson replied and handled the paper over to Nagala, before Nagala could start to read it, a blonde haired Ensign rose up from her station, took out her sidearm and shot Lt. Jonhson between the eyes as Nagala dived to the floor to avoid the bullet initially headed to him._

"_Long live the Cylon!" the woman said as Marines subdued her._

"_I want you to take that bitch and gag her to the ground on the brig" Nagala ordered to the Marine sergeant._

_Seconds later, the Marines nearly kicked the Six out of CIC towards the brig, after the situation was under control; Nagala picked up the paper with the message and read it._

"_TO ALL COLONIAL UNITS, CYLON ATTACK UNDERWAY, NUCLEAR DETONATIONS REPORTED IN CANCERON, PICON, AQUARIA AND CAPRICA, NO DRILL" Nagala read to his horror._

_A thin tear left Nagala's cheek as he thought of his thirteen year-old son Dwight and his wife Sophia who were visiting one of Aquaria's underwater cities, they were probably dead now. _

"_I want you to ask for our combat assignment" Nagala ordered to the Lt. who was manning the COMS station after Cpt. Johnson died moments earlier, the young officer soon started typing the response._

"_Sir, Weapons, Engines and COMS computers are back online" Mayor Stevenson said after resetting the computers which controlled the ship._

"_Sir ¡DRADIS contacts!" Cpt. Stevens suddenly interrupted._

"_How many and where?" Nagala asked._

"_Sir, the Battlestar Group One, Eight and Four just jumped in bearing four eight karom two one two" Stevens said with a smile on his face._

"_I want you to order them to form up on our flanks, broadcast orders for all Colonial Units to regroup here for a counterattack" Nagala ordered to the young Captain._

"_Aye sir"_

"_¡DRADIS Contacts!, Forty two Basestars bearing six two one karom four eight six!" a young Petty Officer said to his horror as the DRADIS screen became full of red._

"_Frak, launch All Squadrons, release of nuclear weapons is authorized!" Nagala ordered._

_Seconds later, over a hundred nuclear missiles left the Battlestars and started moving towards the Basestars, only forty made it though and took out nearly three fourths of the Cylon force, the Cylons had deactivated their point defense because they were not expecting any resistance, however, Atlantia wasn't equipped with the CNP program, so she wasn't vulnerable to Cylon hacking efforts._

"_Sir, we hit all but ten of them" the Petty Officer said with a smile on his face._

"_¡FRAK!" Nagala exclaimed as he saw the DRADIS screen become full of red icons marked as "ENEMY BASESTAR"._

"_Reading two hundred plus Basestars, they are launching nukes, over six hundred of them!" Maj. Stevenson said with horror in his face._

"_Sir, Athena just bought it!" Specialist Rihan exclaimed from her station._

"_Order all remaining ships to jump away, just get us out of here!" Nagala ordered desperately. _

"_FTL Ready, jumping!" Maj. Stevenson said as he imputed a random set of coordinates and fourteen Battlestars jumped as one leaving the now covered of debris orbit of Virgon._

* * *

><p>"Gods" that was the only word Adama could say after hearing Nagala explain what happened.<p>

"Yeah, we lost eighty thousand souls in that battle" Nagala said with a sad tone on his voice.

"There is something we need to talk about Robert" Adama said addressing the Admiral by his name.

"Okay, go ahead" Nagala answered.

"Cain, what are we going to do about her?, word is she murdered civvies and shot her own X.O" Adama said.

"We will keep an eye on her, if anything consistent comes up, we will demote her to Commander" Nagala responded, he knew Cain had been an important member of the Admiralty before the attacks.

Suddenly the phone on Nagala's ready room beeped twice.

"Nagala…Yes….Okay….I'll talk to him…" Nagala said after taking to an ensign through the phone.

"There is a woman called Carolaine, she claims to be _your _wife" Nagala said to a shocked Adama.

"Frak" was all Adama could say.


	8. Chapter 8

"Then I guess she is your wife…" Nagala said to a shoked Adama.

"She _was _my wife" Adama responded.

"What are you going to do about her?"

"I don't know, I just don't know"

* * *

><p>Nearly half an hour later, Vice Admiral William Adama found himself on his quarters onboard <em>Galactica<em> as he saw a familliar face come in.

"Bill" Carolaine said in a cold, sarcastic tone.

"I guess you haven't changed since we split up" Adama responded.

"Where is my son?" She asked.

"He doesn't want to see you" Adama responded.

"He might be the commander of a Battlestar but he still is _my _son" Carolaine cried at Bill.

"It was his choice not to come here, not yours" Adama declared.

"Yeah right, I am sure his _daddy_ convinced him not to come" Carolaine protested.

"Listen to me, the only thing you did to him for most of his life was to scream at him and blame him for your problems, then you gave up on me and married another guy and you think you can come here only becacuse the worlds ended and we have a fresh start, well guess what, we don't" Adama responded coldly rising his voice to a dangerous level.

"I guess you are busy kissing Roslin's ass..." Carolaine responded.

Adama's face passed from a serious one to a one full of anger "Get the hell out of my ship" he said in a threatening tone.

"What are you going to do Bill, kick me out?" she answered sarcasticaly.

"Marines, get her out of here" Adama commandered to the pair of Marine guards at the door.

* * *

><p>"So she is your ex-wife" an indigned Roslin asked to Adama.<p>

"_Ex-wife_, yes" Adama responded.

"What are you going to do about her?" Roslin asked.

"I found her some quarters onboard the _Demetrius_, she will be busy at her new job" Adama responded and made Roslin chuckle at the statement.

"Well _Admiral_, I heard that Adm. Nagala is planning an attack on the colonies" Roslin asked turning the conversation into a more formal one

"Yeah, although I disagree with him, he is still my superior officer" Adama explained.

"And I am still the President of the Twelve Colonies, such an attack would be likely suicidal" Roslin responded.

"What are we going to do about Cain?" Roslin asked.

"Nagala told me to keep an eye on her by the time being" Adama said and Roslin seemed conformed by the matter.

* * *

><p>Laura Roslin sat in the Wardroom of the <em>Atlantia <em>when she would have her meeting with Adm. Nagala.

"Madame President" Nagala said and shook her hand.

"Admiral, it is good to see you" Roslin responded with a smile as they both sat down.

"I am sure you heard of my plan" Nagala said.

"Yes, while I would like to hit the Cylons where it hurts, it is too much of a risky bet" Roslin responded in a diplomatic tone.

"It is a military descision" Nagala clarified.

"You wanna' cut through it, fine, we have two hundred thousand people left, that's it, if we loose that battle, we loose the war, and humanity goes extinct, as the President of the Twelve Colonies, I am ordering you to abort the operation" Roslin answered seriously.

"You may be the President of the Colonies, but I am the Admiral of the Fleet and all of my subordinates will take only my orders" Nagala responded.

"I'm afraid not, _Galactica_, _Rycon_, _Pegasus_ and _Zeus_ refuse to take part in the operation, they think it is a one-way trip" Roslin declared.

"Then the other eight Battlestars will launch the attack while you remain in another position" Nagala said.

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour later, Laura Roslin sat on her office onboard <em>Colonial One <em>finishing paperwork, _I sometimes hate this job_, she thought as she finished signing the last of a few hundred papers, then she heard the phone ring.

"This is the president" Roslin said after answering the phone.

"_Good afternoon Ma'am, this is , there was something important I should inform you of_" Baltar said.

"Yes, go ahead" Roslin said.

"_I just finished processing Adm. Nagala's blood sample_" Baltar said.

"And?" Roslin asked.

"_He's a cylon_" the mere world 'cylon' almost gave her a stroke and she quickly cut the line.

Seconds later, she dialed _Galactica's _number.

"This is the president, I need to speak to Adm. Adama...Yes...It is urgent...Thank you" she said.

* * *

><p>A day later.<p>

Captain Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace was finishing her CAP as the DRADIS screen onboard her Viper displayed two red dots signaled as "Cylon Raider".

"Galactica, Starbuck, we got company, two bandits bearing four eight one karom two three three" Starbuck relayed to the ship.

"_Copy that Starbuck, get them before they jump, actual out_" the grave voice of Bill Adama filled her headset.

She then fired her thrusters and reached the Raiders, as soon as they became aware of her presence, they dodged the fire from her Viper, one of them exploted in a fireball while the other dissapeared in a bright burst of light.

"Galactica, one of them just jumped" Starbuck said through the wireless.

* * *

><p><em>Frak<em>, was all Adama could say as he saw the red icon representing the Cylon Raider dissapear from the DRADIS screen.

"Set Action stations, order emergency jump, entire fleet" Adama ordered.

"Mr. Gaeta, execute Operation Daedalus" Adama ordered to the young Lieutenant.

"Sir, DRADIS Contact, reading fifteen, strike that, twenty Basestars on intercept course" Gaeta cried in horror from his stations.

"The frakkers found us" Tigh commented.

"Order the jump, just get us out of here" Adama ordered to the young Lt.

Seconds later, _Galactica_, _Pegasus_ and _Zeus_ and the refugee fleet reappeared somewhere else in the darkness of space.

"Where is _Atlantia_?" Tigh asked.

"I wasn't going to let them kill us in their suicidal attack on the colonies, they will have to survive on their own" Adama murmured.

"What...?" Tigh asked impressed.

"Yesterday Baltar asked for a meeting with me, he'd analized Nagala's blood, the cylons found some way to clone him after the attacks, the original Admiral Nagala died four months ago when the cylons boaded _Atlantia_" Adama said to his old friend.

"The bastards set us up, did Roslin knew about this?" Tigh said.

"Yeah" Adama answered.

"What do we do now?" Tigh asked.

"Same as always, survive" Adama answered with a smile and left CIC to get a couple of well-deserved hours of rack-time.


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since the fleet left the _Atlantia _behind two weeks ago, nothing eventful had happened, they only had a couple of minor skirmishes with cylon scouts, the fleet had found an asteroid rich in minerals such as aluminum and titanium, they could use this materials to build new Raptors that could be manufactured on _Zeus_.

_Zeus _was the newest Mercury Class Battlestar, being commissioned only four months before the attacks on the colonies, she was the newest ship in the fleet, as President Adar had ordered budget cuts on military equipment, Fleet HQ opted to change the standard Valkyrie Class, which formed the bulk of the fleet, for a heaviest type of Battlestar, they called it the Mercury-Block Two, which had four extra KEW turrets and the ability to manufacture Raptors, which proved essential on long-term assignments.

* * *

><p>Commander Lee Adama entered the small CIC of his Battlestar, the Zeus, he was greeted by the crew who were on watch.<p>

"How are the mining ops doing?" he asked to his new X.O.

"So far so good" Starbuck answered without even looking at him.

Lee had taken almost a week to convince his father to make Starbuck his X.O, Tigh was furious at the idea but Adama ultimately agree, she was promoted to Major, the only condition that she demanded was that she could be able to fly her viper in combat if needed to, to which, Lee had reluctantly agreed.

"Is it truth the old man gave the go for the rescue mission to Caprica?" Lee asked.

"Yeah" She answered.

"How many Raptors are you taking with you?"

"That's what I wanted to talk with you about"

* * *

><p>"You want to take a <em>Battlestar <em>back to the colonies?" Admiral Adama asked with a tone of surprise in his voice.

"You realy think this will work" Cain said.

"Yes sir, becau-"Starbuck wasn't even able to finish the sentence before Lee interrupted her

"If we ran into trouble, having a Battlestar is the only way to insure this mission works, and we don't know the total number of survivors, that means that the SAR Raptors could not be able to carry all of them from Caprica to the fleet" Lee explained.

"But, you said that the number of survivors on Caprica was around fifty" Cain said.

"Yes sir, but we believe there might be more of them, when I first met the resistance group, they told me that in the initial days after the attack there still was radio traffic, messages mostly from remaining military units that ordered all of the remaining civilians to hide underground" Kara explained.

"Yes, but most of them will be dead by the time we get there" Cain said.

"Why didn't you report this before?" Adama asked looking at Kara.

"I thought they would be dead by the time we got there and that it wouldn't be a difference if I told you or not" Kara justified.

"What are we expecting on the ground?" Cain asked.

"The rock is crawling with chrome-jobs, however, they are few humanoid models, on my stay on the planet I only encountered three, when I arrived at the planet they were at least six Basestars in orbit" Kara said.

"Okay, you have a go" Adama answered with confidence evident in his voice.

"Which ship will we be taking?" Lee asked.

"Admiral Cain made a plan to go back to the colonies, you will take _Pegasus_, and the mission will be under her command" Adama answered.

"That's good for us, we get to kill more of those toasters" Cain answered with the desire for vengeance evident in her voice.

"When do we leave?" Kara asked cockily.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jumping in...three...two...one...jump" Lt. Hoshi announced and _Pegasus _suddenly compressed and reappeared in the orbit of Caprica with a bright flash of light.

"Report" Cain said as soon as the jump ended.

"No contacts on DRADIS; sir there is nothing here" Hoshi said after he quickly checked the DRADIS console.

"Good for us" Cain said and put her headset "Patch me through to the SAR birds" Cain ordered at Hoshi.

"You are on sir" Hoshi said.

"Starbuck this is Actual, you are go for SAR, I repeat, SAR is a go" Cain said with pride in her voice.

* * *

><p>"<em>Roger that Actual" <em> Starbuck quickly responded through the wireless.

"C'mon Racetrack, let's go" Starbuck said to the Raptor pilot beside her.

"Roger that, let's ride" Racetrack responded and flied the Raptor out of the Flight Pod.

"All units, SAR is a go, SAR is a go" Starbuck said and a convoy of twelve Raptors followed her out of the massive pod.

"Setting course 118- Karom two-two four" Racetrack said as she maneuvered the Raptor into reentry position.

"SAR, this is Starbuck, fire thrusters in..five..four..three..two..one..mark" Starbuck said through the wireless.

"Firing thrusters" Racetrack said.

The Raptor made a turn of 180º and fired its main thrusters, reducing the speed abruptly and starting reentry.

* * *

><p>"Is there a Samuel T. Anders there?" Kara shouted while in the middle of the forest.<p>

"Is there a Kara Thrace there?" A voice responded seconds later.

Seconds later a dozen or so of armed people appeared from the forest.

"Hold your fire, friendlies!" Starbuck said to the trigger-happy Marines.

"It's good to see you Kara" Jean Balloray said and pulled Kara into a deep hug.

"Where's Sam?" Kara asked anxiously.

"The Cylons attacked our camp a week ago, he..didn't make it" Balloray responded with sadness.

"Oh" that was all that Kara could say about it.

"So far we have not found any more Cylons, they are simply gone" Balloray explained "Another thing, we found a man in a fallout shelter near Caprica City, his name is Keith Amarak, he says he has information on how the Cylons infiltrated the colonies".

"Where is he?" Starbuck asked.

Balloray made a signal and a man in his late thirties came out of the forest.

"Doctor Keith Amarak" the man said and held his hand.

"Major Kara Thrace, Colonial Fleet" Starbuck responded and shook his hand.

"I think you have a lot to tell us" Starbuck said.

"Yes, I do" Amarak responded.

* * *

><p>"He did <em>what<em>?" that was all that President Laura Roslin could say as she heard the accusation.

"A Six model, the same as the one you encountered a year ago, seduced Baltar and convinced him to give her the access codes for the defense mainframe, essentially, he sold out his entire_ species_ for a piece of Cylon ass"

"What do we do about him?" Admiral Adama asked.

"Flush him out of the airlock" Roslin said with her I-am-not-kidding voice.

* * *

><p>"As I said before, if I become President of the Colonies I will order the immediate settlement of the planet we now know as New Caprica, we will build a prospe-" Baltar wasn't even able to finish the sentence as a dozen of heavily armed Marines came storming by the door.<p>

"What is the meaning of this, why are you here?" Baltar asked desperately.

"Arrest this son of a bitch" Adama said seriously.

"What?, I haven't done anything, you _can't_ arrest me!" Baltar responded.

Adama quickly planted his right hook in his face and he screamed in pain.

"Yes we can, you sold out your _species_ for nothing but a piece of ass" Adama responded and the Marines took him away, President Roslin entered the room and rose to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press, Admiral Adama and I were contacted by a former colleague of Dr. Baltar which claimed that he helped a Cylon infiltrator hack into our defense mainframe which allowed for the Cylons to launch their attack at the colonies, this person has evidence which suggests that the charges are real, Dr. Baltar had a _relationship_ with a Cylon known as Number Six, he gave her the codes for the defense mainframe, when he knew the about the Cylon, he did nothing to stop _it_" Roslin said and the press started asking questions ferociously.

_This is going to be a long morning. _Roslin thought as she started to answer the questions.


	11. Chapter 11

Helena Cain anxiously looked at the DRADIS screen for any signs of trouble; so far, the SAR team had found two hundred civilians hiding in a government fallout shelter built during the first Cylon war, which would rise the count of survivors nearly fifty four thousand, they also found the remains of _Atlantia _and the other Battlestars which had counterattacked the Cylons at Caprica, but the most interesting finding was that they found a deserted Air Base near Delphi of the former Colonial Air Force which had a stockpile of sixty four Mk IV ten megaton 'Killer' nukes and eight fifty megaton Mk V nukes, she had ordered all of them to be transported into _Pegasus_.

"DRADIS contact!" Lt. Hoshi suddenly said as three red dots appeared on the screen, the contacts were soon identified as 'Cylon Basestar'.

"Set action stations, launch alert Vipers, Captain Shaw, load up missiles one through nine" Cain quickly ordered.

They were outnumbered one to three, but with the load of nukes that _Pegasus_ had just received, they could give the toasters hell and get out of there alive.

"Sir, Basestars launching Raiders!" Hoshi exclaimed as the screen became full of small red dots.

"Incoming fire!" Shaw said.

"Set flak screen, full auto but watch out for our birds" Cain ordered.

Suddenly, _Pegasus_ shook violently as eight Cylon missiles slammed against its bow, nearly throwing Adm. Cain into the deck.

Suddenly, the seventy two dual 35mm Tungsken flak guns located on _Pegasus' _port side set the sky around the shipablaze with lethal fire, on the first seconds, a third of the Raiders were instantly destroyed, with the rest of them frantically trying to avoid the lethal fire, _Pegasus' _flak screen was a lot more deadlier than _Galactica'_s, because the new _Mercury Class_ had 35mm cannons instead of the standard 20mm flak gun, which decreased the rate of fire but the automated targeting systems increased accuracy, one of the advantages was that if the heavy 250mm KEW's of the Battlestar were disabled, the 35mm could also be used as an Anti-Ship cannon with moderate efficiency.

"Perimeter established" Hoshi announced.

"Miss Shaw, fire the missiles" Cain said and both her and Cpt. Shaw turned their launch keys.

On _Pegasus_'s top, an armor plating opened to reveal nine nuclear 'Shipbuster' missiles that were launched instantly, four of them hit Raiders before reaching their targets, but the other five hit the Basestars, vaporizing two of them and leaving the remaining one heavily damaged.

"Sir, two Basestars destroyed, one highly damaged" Shaw said with a smile after two of the red icons disappeared from the screen.

"Raiders are retreating sir, they are fraking running!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"Bring us to port, target all of our turrets, including the Tungstens into that Basestar"

"Ready to fire sir" Hoshi said.

"Fire" Cain said coldly.

All of the turrets on _Pegasus_'s port opened up raining 250mm HE. Rounds on the Basestar, after a few seconds, the 35mm cannons started firing, making hundreds of holes into the massive ship, seconds later, the Basestar's center axis exploded in a massive fireball.

"Target destroyed sir" Shaw said with a smile from her station.

Then everyone in the CIC started cheering and congratulating each other over their recent victory over the Cylons.

"Miss Shaw, set condition two thought the ship, land our birds and start jump prep, we are leaving"

Suddenly, a familiar face entered the CIC with a gun in her hand,Gina quickly took out the two marines guarding the CIC with headshots and pointed the gun at Cain.

Cpt. Shaw tried to subdue her before she could shoot the Admiral but it was too late, Helena Cain felt like if she was run over by a Battlestar as two bullets entered her stomach.

"No!" Shaw said desperately "Helena don't go, we need you!" she said to the Admiral who lied on the tactical table bleeding out.

"Get a medic in here _now_!" Shaw screamed.

Seconds later, two paramedics came streaming though the door.

"Put pressure on the wound!" the paramedic ordered and Shaw put her hands over Helena's stomach, then the bleeding suddenly stopped.

"Marine, give me your sidearm, _now!_" Shaw ordered to a shocked Marine who quickly handed her his weapon.

Shaw pointed it at Gina's knees and shot her, she screamed in pain and she then shot both her elbows, she then planted a round trough her head.

All while the Admiral was carried away by Paramedics, her fate uncertain.

_You are a razor_, Cain's words echoed through Shaw's mind.

"Start jump prep, we are going back to the fleet" Shaw ordered with sadness in her voice.


	12. Chapter 12

"Will she make it?" Shaw asked Dr. Keith.

"Both the bullets didn't hit anything important, but she has lost a lot of blood, but I believe chances are she will make it" Keith said.

Ever since Cain was shot, Shaw practically ran the ship, her first act as temporary C.O of _Pegasus_, was to place the chief engineer, Major Garner as his X.O, they were halfway of the two thousand light years that separated _Pegasus_ from the rest of the remainder of humanity, which sat stationary under the protection of _Galactica_ in a remote system waiting for the battlestar.

Shaw, a woman not known for having personal relations with the crew, began to like Cole 'Stinger' Taylor, the ship's CAG, over the last week, their relation had moved from modest and professional to being friends, trusting and relying on each other, until Shaw discovered her feelings for him.

"That's good" Shaw said forcing a smile.

"Yes" Keith responded.

"_Pegasus's _task force is four days overdue" Adama informed the nervous quorum of twelve, which sat in leather chairs on the main meeting room of _Colonial One._

"Because of this Admiral Adama and I have decided to jump the fleet to another system, and leave two Raptors and a Shuttle waiting for _Pegasus _to arrive" Roslin finished for Adama.

"What if _Pegasus _doesn't arrive?" asked Helen McKnight, representative for Scorpia.

"We will wait a week, if _Pegasus _doesn't arrive by then, we will jump away" Adama responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Six days later.<strong>

"Jump 458 complete" Lt. Hoshi reported to now Colonel Shaw.

"Checking for contacts" Sorto said as he looked at the DRADIS screen.

Suddenly three contacts, two Raptors and a Shuttle were displayed in the screen.

"DRADIS contacts, read as Galactica' Shuttle 11 and Raptors 457 and 761" Sorto reported.

"Open a line" Shaw ordered.

"This is _Pegasus _actual, relay ID. Codes immediately or be fired upon".

"_This is Raptor 457, ID Sierra Epsilon Kobol Nine Seven One Three"._

"Mr Hoshi', bring em' in" Shaw ordered.

"Raptor 457, _Pegasus' _control, you are ordered to land on the port hangar bay, lock seven".

"_Roger Pegasus, I have the ball"._

**An hour later, **_**Pegasus' **_**wardroom.**

"Sir, I have this set of orders for you" Lt. Margaret 'Racetrack' Edmonson said to the new _Pegasus _commander.

Shaw opened the envelope which had a paper with the set of FTL coordinates the colonial fleet was at.

"Thank you Lt, we will be jumping shortly to rendezvous".

* * *

><p>The refugee fleet, made up of sixty ships which sheltered the fifty thousand survivors of the twelve colonies, glided smoothly through space, as the massive <em>Galactica<em> sat protectively at the center, ready to defend the remnants of humanity if needed.

The calm of the fleet was suddenly interrupted as three bright flashes lit up nearby space.

* * *

><p><strong>CIC.<strong>

"DRADIS contacts, three Cylon Basestars bearing karom one one seven nine, distance fifteen clicks" Lt Gaeta suddenly exclaimed.

"Frakkers jumped on top of us" Tigh said.

"Set condition one around the fleet, vector CAP to intercept, launch alert one" Adama barked.

"Sir, Basestars launching raiders" Gaeta suddenly exclaimed.

"We gotta hold em' off till' the fleet jumps" Tigh said.

"Sir, Basestars launching missiles, hundred plus, half targeted on to us, half on the fleet" Gaeta said.

"We can't hold off three of them" Adama said solemnly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jumping in ten, nine..."

* * *

><p>"We just lost Zephyr!" Gaeta spat.<p>

"Bill, we have to get out of here" Tigh said urgently.

* * *

><p>"Jumping in five, four, three, two one"<p>

"Jump!".

* * *

><p>The familiar sensation of an FTL jump was felt as Pegasus disappeared in a point of space and appeared next to the dying rag-tag fleet.<p>

"DRADIS contacts!, reading three Cylon Basestars attacking the fleet!". Hoshi announced.

"Open a channel to Galactica, right now!" Shaw barked.

* * *

><p>"Dradis contacts!, it's the Pegasus sir" Gaeta said surprised.<p>

"Always arriving on the nick of time" Tigh commented.

"This is Pegasus Actual to Galactica, mind if we lend a hand?" Shaw said through the wireless.

"Not at all, why is Admiral Cain not in command?" Adama asked.

_"Long story sir_".

* * *

><p>"Launch all squadrons, helm, heading one eight seven karom one two one, weapons, load HE rounds, prepare for full broadside pass at Baseship Alpha one" Shaw ordered.<p>

Pegasus' rotated and her heavy rail guns turned to face the enemy ready to rain death on them.

"We have a firing solution" Sorto said.

"Fire" Shaw said with a cold grin.

Suddenly the ship shuddered as thirty 800mm HE rounds left the turrets at a tenth of the speed of light, less than a second later, they impacted, creating enormous holes on the surface of the poorly armored Baseship, when a lone round hit the main tylium tank and the ship exploded.

"Baseship down sir" Sorto announced.

"Good, launch all squadrons, tell them to keep the Raiders off the civilians until they jump".

Eighty Viper MkVII's left the launch tubes and began engaging the decreasing Raiders, which were not prepared for the sudden appearance of _Pegasus_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good shot!" <em>Showboat heard Lt Noel "Narcho" Allison said over the wireless.

"Roger that" She responded and quickly turned her ship 180° and fired a quick burst at a chasing raider, which was quickly vaporized.

"Take that you frak".

She suddenly saw two cylon missiles approaching _Colonial One, _she fired up her thrusters to intercept while quickly evading fire, she lined up her sights with the missiles and fired, one of them was quickly vaporized by the 20mm Tungsten rounds, but the other one impacted, taking out _Colonial One'_s engine.

* * *

><p>"Sir, Colonial One is hit!, missile took out their engines but we still have a wireless link with them " Gaeta exclaimed.<p>

Adama's heart skipped a beat when he remembered that Laura was aboard, he couldn't lose her.

"Launch SAR Raptors, tow that ship into the hangar bay right now! Our birds will have to land on _Pegasus_" Adama barked.

Suddenly the ship shuddered violently and people were thrown off their consoles, equipment fell and the ship plunged into darkness and the dim auxiliary lights came in.

"Someone give me a gods dammed SITREP!" Tigh shouted to whoever was left alive.

"Nuclear detonation sir, we have heavy decompressions in frames twelve to thirty nine" Gaeta reported.

"FTL?" Adama asked.

"Still working, but barely" Gaeta responded.

"We need to get out here, prepare to jump to emergency coordinates alpha one" Adama quickly ordered.

"_Colonial One_ has been towed in sir" Gaeta informed.

"_Pegasus_ this is _Galactica_, we have sustained heavy damage and are jumping away to rendezvous alpha one, please acknowledge" Dee said over the wireless.

"_Roger that Galactica, fleet will be ready to jump in two minutes and will follow shortly, Pegasus out" _the voice of Lt Hoshi was heard over the comm.

"Jumping in five, four, three, two, one, jump" _Galactica_ disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>"Sir, all fighters are aboard, fleet is jumping away, only few ships left" one of the CIC crew reported.<p>

"Good, Mr. Hoshi, open nuclear launch tube one, load it up with a Killer missile" Shaw said, she knew she had to jump the ship, but she wanted to leave the cylons a little present.

"Arming missile" Sorto said.

"Missile ready sir" the Weapons officer said.

"Mr. Hoshi, please put your launch key and input your code" Shaw ordered.

"Yes sir" Hoshi said and inserted his key and code.

"All civilian ships away sir" The DRADIS officer reported.

"Turn on my mark, three, two, one, mark" they both twisted their keys, and a ten-megaton ship killer missile left the ship, evading fire from the Raiders which were desperate to protect their mother ship.

The nuke then impacted the Baseship, and within two seconds, the Baseship was engulfed in nuclear fire.

"Strike successful sir, Baseship destroyed" Hoshi reported with a grin.

"Good, jump the ship" Shaw ordered and a few seconds later, _Pegasus_ jumped away.


	14. Chapter 14

"How many did we lose?" Adama asked grimly.

"Initial counts give 316 KIA, 497 wounded, 51 of them are critical and Cottle says most of them won't make it" Tigh said.

"Godsdammit, we lost a fifth of our crew to those bastards" Adama said frustrated.

"And in the civilian fleet?" Adama asked.

"Eight thousand one hundred forty nine dead" Tigh said reading the report "We also lost fourteen Vipers and three Shuttles".

"Frak" Adama whispered "That would leave the count at?" Adama asked.

"42.426" Tigh said.

"Dammit, we got caught with our pants down and paid for it"

"Zeus took a nuke to her starboard flight pod, it got to an ammo magazine, the ship would have been lost if they hadn't vent it".

"Now it's time to strike back" Adama said determined.

* * *

><p><strong>Raptor 551, on scouting mission ahead of the Fleet, sector NA1469 North.<strong>

"Godsdammit, there's nothing here" Racetrack muttered as she avoided the rocks while maneuvering through an asteroid field

"Initial scans show nothing, there is nothing but dead rocks" Skulls said.

"Frak" Racetrack muttered.

"Yeah, let's get out of here" Skulls responded.

"Gods, why is it always us that have to do the sixteen-hour CAP's?" she asked to no one in peculiar.

"Gods dammed new CAP schedule"

"Spoil up the FTL, we're getting out of this clusterfrak" Racetrack said.

"DRADIS contact!" Skulls said in panic.

"What do we have?" Racetrack asked.

"It's a garble out here, but I'm reading twelve full squadrons of Raiders out here, now reading five Basestars and an unknown bigger contact bearing one six two karom nine six, we're outside their detection range through, there seems to be a facility of some sort at the biggest asteroid" Skulls said.

"Let's take a few shots on that unknown" Racetrack muttered and flipped a bunch of switch to activate a million-cubit high definition camera mounted on the nose of the Raptor which could take a picture of an object the size of a person at a thousand kilometers, she then focused the camera on the ship and took a few shots.

"Am I nuts or is that a Resurrection Ship?" Skulls said in disbelief after he looked at the Camera footage.

"Let's get out of here" Racetrack said and the Raptor jumped away.

* * *

><p>"A what?" Laura Roslin couldn't believe what she was hearing.<p>

"On a scouting mission one of our Raptors found a second Resurrection Ship and a mining facility just like to the one we took out six months ago, they are heavily defended though" Adama said sadly.

"That means that the Cylons now are immortal" Roslin said, "And the attack on the Resurrection Ship was all for nothing" Adama finished for her.

"Bill, we have to take out that ship, no matter what" Roslin said.

"I agree, it is not a coincidence that the Cylons have been able to follow us so closely, but there are five Basestars, and we just don't have the firepower to take on them, there also is the ground base, which could deploy hundreds of Raiders" Adama said.

"I think it may have to do with the Number Six that Shaw shot on _Pegasus_" Roslin said.

"Yes, the cylon probably resurrected and gave away our relative position"

"What are you going to do about Shaw?" Roslin asked.

"I'll leave her on _Pegasus_ until Cain recovers or we can find a more…suitable replacement" Adama said, "What about that Resurrection Ship?"

"I think we have a certain officer that can make a plan that could just work" Roslin whispered, already knowing what she was thinking about Adama picked up the phone "This is the Admiral, someone get Starbuck in here".

* * *

><p><strong>Galactica's War Room<strong>

"Okay, here's how I would do it, _Galactica _and the Mining ship _Majahual _jump right here" Kara said pointing to a place in the Tactical Map that was two hundred clicks off the Cylon Base, "They pretend to be on mining ops, the Cylons will probably send a sizable force to intercept them, when the Cylons are within weapons range, the_ Majahual_ jumps away, _Galactica_ launches ten Vipers, which pretend to be the Alert birds, just then ten Raptors with missile racks jump behind the Cylon force and fire all of their missiles at them, _Galactica _then sends out half her air wing and finishes the remains".

"We already made that trick once, what guarantee do we have they will buy it?" Roslin said.

"None, but I don't think there are more options" Kara responded.

"Sometimes you gotta' roll the hard six" Adama said.

"Okay, carry on" Roslin responded.

"The _Pegasus_ jumps in fifty clicks off the Mining Base, she launches all of her Viper complement to take out the base take the base, then _Zeus _jumps right here" she said pointing to the formation of Basestars "She flushes all her nukes at the Basestars, though most of them could be intercepted, some are bound to get through, after that, _Galactica_ jumps next to _Zeus_, they take out the Basestars and the Resurrection Ships, then all toasters lose their right to download" Kara said already smirking at the thought.

"Good, you have the Mining Ship, good luck" Roslin said approvingly.

"I give the plan a go, get all senior officers to meet here at 18:00 hours to brief them on this op" Adama said "And Starbuck?"

"Yes sir" Kara responded

"What do ya' hear?" Adama asked grinning

"Nothing but the rain" She responded.

"Then grab your gun and bring in the cat"

"Boom boom boom" She finished smirking.

"I'm proud of you Kara" Adama said giving her a paternal look.

"Dismissed" he finished.


	15. Chapter 15

The colonial Mining Ship _Majahual _suddenly jumped into the middle of an isolated asteroid field, to be followed by the appearance of the _Galactica_, a couple of Cylon Raiders that were patrolling nearby were alerted to the presence of the colonial ships and sent a high-speed data burst to their Baseship, which sat two hundred clicks away.

* * *

><p>"Seems like the cylons bought the plan" Colonel Tigh mumbled as the DRADIS screen filled of red as the Baseships launched their raiders towards the colonial ships.<p>

"Launch the Vipers" Adama ordered.

"Yes sir" Lt. Gaeta responded.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Tigh said to Adama.

* * *

><p>Thirty MkII's sped out of their launch tubes and proceeded to engage their cylon counterparts, as hundreds of raiders approached the <em>Galactica<em>, the 20mm CIWS' opened fire against them, destroying one third of them before the vipers took care of the rest.

"Blue squadron, hit em' from the right, rest of you on me, we're going to hit em' hard" Cpt. Louraine Katraine barked though the wireless before destroying a raider herself.

* * *

><p>The Battlestar <em>Zeus<em> suddenly jumped within the formation composed of five Basestars, launching all of her nuclear missiles, numbering twelve in total to the unprepared formation of Basestars, their limited point defense systems got six of the missiles, the other half of them impacted their intended targets and within seconds, three Basestars were destroyed.

"Targets alpha one, two and three are gone sir" Lt. Lavern, _Zeus' _DRADIS officer reported.

"Good, launch all vipers, take us in" Cmdr. Lee Adama ordered "Load up all AP rounds, target the Baseship hangar bays, we gotta take them out before they launch their raiders".

* * *

><p>The <em>Pegasus <em>jumped mere kilometers from the cylon mining base, as the cylon base launched its' complement of raiders, the _Mercury-class_ responded by launching her complement of over a hundred and twenty vipers.

Three-fourths of the colonial fighters engaged the incoming raiders, as the others were loaded with AGM-24B air-to-ground missiles, which were the last ones of the precious ammunition stores of _Pegasus,_ each of the vipers carried two of the deadly missiles, which had a high-explosive warhead combined with tylium oxide, if used correctly they could wipe out everything within a hundred meter radius.

As the vipers closed in, the base CIWS systems flared to life, taking out four of the vipers before the rest of them could do evasive maneuvers to evade the incoming fire, suddenly, all of the vipers fired their AGM-24's at the cylon base, ten of the forty missiles were taken out before they could impact the base, but the other thirty made it though, one of the missiles hit the main tylium depot and within seconds it exploded, taking half of the base with it, the other missiles hit their targets, taking out what was left of the cylon facility as it lit up on a giant fireball.

* * *

><p>"Frak yeah!" Starbuck barked as she saw the enemy base explode though the canopy of her Viper.<p>

"_Pegasus to all vipers, emergency recall, you are to engage incoming raiders karom one seven bearing one five"_ the voice of Lt. Hoshi said though the wireless.

Suddenly all of the excitement from having destroyed the cylon base disappeared as Kara saw eight bright flashes appear near the _Pegasus_.

"Holy frak" she mumbled.

"Starbuck, _Pegasus_, eight Baseships just jumped in" Starbuck spat though the wireless.

* * *

><p>"Oh frak me" Commander Lee Adama said as he saw six red dots appear on the DRADIS.<p>

"Get me a line to _Galactica _actual, frakking now" Adama barked.

"You are on sir" Lt. Emerson reported seconds later.

"Dad, we need to get the hell out of here" he spat though the wireless.

"_Couldn't agree more, recall all of your birds and jump to rendezvous one, we will meet you there" _his father said and the wireless shut down.

"Recall all birds, let's get the hell out of here" Adama ordered and the CIC became a hive of activity as his orders were passed though.

"Basestars launching Raiders, thousands of them!" Lt. Emerson said with pure fear taking over his voice.

"FTL drive spooled up sir" Lt. Firelli reported.

"All birds back aboard sir" another officer reported.

"Basestars launching nukes sir, hundreds of them!" another lieutenant reported.

"Lieutenant!, jump us out of here!" Lee barked.

"But I don't have the rendezvous coordinates" the officer responded.

"Missiles closing, five seconds" Firelli spat.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Lee ordered.

"Jumping" suddenly the ship shook violently throwing everyone off their stations as four of the nukes hit _Zeus' _center section, amid all of the confusion, the ship jumped, to parts unknown.

* * *

><p>"Sir, <em>Zeus <em>and _Pegasus _are away" Lt. Gaeta reported.

"Basestars redeploying, they are closing in on us, fast" Dee reported.

"All birds back aboard sir" Gaeta reported.

"Take us back to the fleet" Adama ordered.

"Jumping in five...Four...Three...Two...Jump!" Gaeta said and space twisted as the _Galactica _jumped away from danger and back to the civilian fleet.

* * *

><p>"What the hell hit us?" Commander Adama barked as he regained consciousness, he looked around as he saw crewmembers working frantically to extinguish fires on the CIC.<p>

"Sir, preliminary reports say four nukes on the center spine" one of the officers reported.

"Oh frak" Lee said.

"Decks one though twenty one are not responding sir, they just aren't there" the lieutenant reported and Lee suddenly came to the realization that half of the center section of _Zeus_ was simply destroyed.

"What is the count?" Lee asked.

"Preliminary reports say twelve hundred dead, four hundred wounded" the lieutenant reported grimly.

"Gods" Lee said in awe.

"That would leave us with a crew of only four hundred" the officer said "There is something else".

"What?" Adama asked.

"Sir, Nav says we jumped over six _thousand _light years" the lieutenant reported.

"What?, that's imposible" Lee said while shocked.

"There is something else too sir"

"What is it?" Lee asked anxiously.

"We jumped near a planet, and I mean _very _near" the lieutenant responded.

"And?" Lee asked.

"Preliminary scans say it is habitable" the lieutenant said and Lee Adama smiled genuinely for the first time in years.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue.

The colonial settlement grew and prospered, after the Zeus had entered orbit of the planet two long-range Raptors had been sent back to the main colonial fleet, a month later, the colonial refugee fleet arrived at the planet named New Kobol, named that way in honor of humanity's birthplace, a week later President Laura Roslin signed the executive order that authorized the settlement of the planet, the Pegasus and two civilian freighters were sent back to the Colonies to salvage construction equipment and supplies to help on the new settlement, after six months of construction New Kobol City was founded, the planet had everything the colonials could ask for, the weather was perfect, and there was more flora and fauna there than in all of the twelve colonies combined.

Years passed and the Cylon Fleet searched every star in a thousand-light year radius of the colonial fleet's last known position, finding nothing after twelve years of searching for the colonials, the cylons just gave up on the pursuit of humanity, and left for a world to call their own.

Over the years the settlement grew, five years after colonization, Admiral Bill Adama retired and married Laura Roslin, Bill built a small-wooden cabin near a river in which he spent the rest of his days with Laura, after she finished her second (and last term) as president of the colonies, newly-appointed Fleet Admiral Lee Adama commandeered hundreds of salvage missions to the colonies, from which the Colonial Fleet restored three Valkyrie-class Battlestars and one Mercury-Class Battlestar which had been disabled during the attack, over the years the colonials grew in numbers, they knew the cylon threat was still out there, the Colonial Fleet grew massively over the next twenty years, massing sixteen Battlestars thirty years after colonization, New Kobol was surrounded by dozens of manned defensive stations which protected the five hundred thousand colonials of the planet from any threat.

* * *

><p>Bill Adama died of old age being ninety-four years old when he met his maker, Major Gaeta, which had comed to visit his former mentor had discovered him and Laura dead in each others arms, both of them having died peacefully and above all, together, amazingly over forty thousand people visited their old leaders' graves and they will be remembered as the savers of humanity for the rest of history.<p>

_The colonials led by President Bill Keikeya and Admiral Lee Adama decided to sent an expedition in order to find the long-lost thirteenth tribe, the results of which are not yet known._

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

_Thank you for reading this story, it was very hard for me to write this and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, there is a sequel to this story titled 'Gone for Good' which deals about the re-emergence of the Cylon threat and renewed search for earth._

_Thank you for reading._

_Mserra109._


End file.
